


Steal Away: Assorted Niruin/Eira One-Shots

by KnightDawn



Series: Tales of Skyrim [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Mild Smut, Niruin POV, Thalmor Being Assholes (Elder Scrolls), thieves stealing each others hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: The Flagon's regulars had always been a close group, even under Mercer’s leadership. Then Eira had shown up and instilled them with a sense of camaraderie that had transformed them into a true, tight-knit brotherhood. Niruin had never believed a single person could make that much of a difference, but Eira was one hell of a person.A fic collection featuring Niruin and Eira, the most dashing rogue in Skyrim.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Niruin
Series: Tales of Skyrim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938988
Kudos: 3





	Steal Away: Assorted Niruin/Eira One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niruin can't stop thinking about her. It's starting to get troublesome.

It had been almost a month since Eira had last been seen at the Flagon, and with each passing day Niruin grew more anxious. It didn’t help that her last visit had been little more than a hectic whirlwind of activity — she had only dropped by to return a frazzled Etienne to them and go down into the vaults to drag one of the residents out for some reason. He didn’t seem to be one of the addled ones, but there was something in his eyes that felt dangerous.

Eira had that sort of dangerous look in her eyes, too, especially when she was giving orders to Brynjolf and the guild’s other leaders. “You’re in charge for the time being, Brynjolf. I trust you and Karliah can keep things running without me, but… keep your eyes open. Those damn high-and-mighty bastards are bound to seek retribution and the last thing I want to hear is that they razed my home while I was gone.”

“Aye, boss. You watch your own back, too. Send word if you need anything.”

Needing to lay low for a while was common enough in their profession. They had several systems in place to keep their people out of trouble with the law, ways to keep any one thief from becoming too known anywhere in Skyrim. Best of all, since their people in every major city had renewed their pledges of loyalty to the Guild, the system was fully operational for the first time in more than a decade.

But Eira wasn’t hiding from the law. She was hiding from the Thalmor, who were far less likely to allow a slight to be swept under the rug.

To absolutely no one’s surprise, agents did come knocking barely a week after she’d left. Vekel kept his head and managed to convince them Eira had been avoiding the Flagon because she owed him a large tab. “Damn little rats, always think they’re so sneaky. People like her are _exactly_ why I charge interest.”

“Remind me to actually up your pay,” Brynjolf had mused, after, clapping Vekel on the back. “You deserve it, and we have plenty of coin to share.”

The Flagon was always busy, now, with new faces turning up all the time. The regulars still didn’t mingle much, but that wasn’t exactly unusual. They had always been a close group, even under Mercer’s leadership. Then Eira had shown up and instilled them with a sense of camaraderie that had transformed them into a true, tight-knit brotherhood.

Niruin had never believed a single person could make that much of a difference, but Eira was one hell of a person. She’d proven him wrong, more than once.

_How did we ever get by without her?_

As the weeks dragged on, he couldn’t shake off the sense of dread that came over him whenever he thought of her. His attempts at subtly poking and prodding the guild’s leaders about her had gone nowhere with Delvin or Vex, and Brynjolf had only been able to promise that he’d be able to sense it if she actually died.

That didn’t do much to ease his fears, though. It was far too easy to make a mistake. All it took was one ill-fated gamble, one poorly-timed dodge, one badly-placed step...

“Hey, is everything okay?” Rune asked, snapping Niruin out of his thoughts. “You’ve been frowning at that cup for a long time.”

“I’m fine,” the words came out a bit more bitter and clipped than he’d intended, and he felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment when he noticed the younger thief wasn’t the only one staring. Delvin, Vex, Vekel… he didn’t want their concern or pity, either. “Really. I think I just need to get out for a bit. Have a breath of fresh air.”

“I’ve got some jobs you could browse,” Delvin offered. “Been a while since you’ve gone to sweep a place or went fishing...”

“You know I’m awful at fishing, unless you can slip me into a party where everyone’s at least half-drunk,” Niruin mused. “If you have any second-story work, though… that’s always good.”

Delvin sorted through a few papers, then his face split into a lopsided grin. “Been a while since we hit Solitude, eh? There’s a little business for you there, if you’re up for the trip.”

Solitude was a magnificent city, especially when viewed from the rooftops and walls around the Noble Quarter. Only the roof of the Blue Palace itself rose higher, cutting a dark silhouette into the starlit sky. That wasn’t Niruin’s destination, but his eyes were drawn there none-the-less — especially once he noticed a svelte figure creeping along the windowsills there, gracefully darting from sill to sill before leaping onto the parapets of the same wall he was hiding out on.

He’d recognize that fearless grace anywhere, and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning when she began to move toward him. Once she was close enough to whisper and be heard, she gave a quiet, incredulous laugh. “Niruin! What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same question. In fact, I should! Aren’t you supposed to be _avoiding_ the Thalmor?”

“No, I’m trying to boot them out of my province,” Eira huffed. “If all goes well, I’ll earn enough favors to do that soon enough.”

 _If all goes well._ Niruin didn’t want to think about the alternative to that — so, instead, he made himself chuckle as he leaned back against the parapet, trying to appear lax and casual. “Your province, is it? You don’t actually have your eyes on the _throne,_ do you?”

“Like hell I do,” Eira said, grimacing. She shifted slowly into a more comfortable position, taking a seat beside him, and shook her head. “I’m already the queen of Skyrim’s underbelly. Why would I want a real thone, when I have all of that? It’s far more trouble than it’s worth. I’d much rather be the person pulling the strings from the shadows. That’s where I belong.”

“Makes sense to me,” Niruin agreed. “The shadows suit you.”

The silence stretched out between them after that. The weeks of separation had left Niruin feeling uncertain about everything once again. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her, hold her, feel her press up against him and pull him in… but Eira was already moving into a crouch, peering around the parapet, and signing to him that a guard was coming.

Niruin cursed and followed her through the darkness. They darted over a ledge and across a balcony before climbing a vine to get to a rooftop, where they could pause to relax again. Eira clapped him on the back and flashed him a grin, the moonlight glinting on her teeth. “You’re out on a job, right? What’s the location you’re hitting? I could help out.”

“Delvin sent me to hit a couple houses, including Proudspire. Someone just bought that old place a couple weeks ago, and he wants me to get a feel for… what?”

Eira had brought her hand up to muffle a laugh as she shook her head. “I completely forgot to warn them… My brother bought it under an assumed name, since the Thalmor are watching like hawks right now, but…”

“Ah, I see. That’s no trouble, then — I’ll just tell Delvin Proudspire is officially off-limits.”

“Well,” Eira said, chuckling softly as she leaned in closer. Her eyes glinted with mischief, as they so often did. “It’s not off limits to everyone, you know. You’re more than welcome to swing by tonight, if you want to.”

“Tonight, you say?” Niruin asked, a smirk returning to his face. “Well, I suppose my schedule did just get cleared up. I’m sure my boss won’t mind.”

Eira shoved him gently, pushing him back against the roof before she was off again, hopping to another nearby roof. He followed again, as before. Eventually, they came to another little balcony that overlooked the sea below. 

“Here we are,” she said, popping open a window with her deft fingers.

She didn’t waste any more time once they were inside. The window led into the master bedroom, but Niruin barely had a chance to appreciate the room’s furnishings and decor before he was being ushered further in and shoved down against the mattress as she kissed him.

His doubts that she’d missed him as much as he’d missed her were somewhat dispelled by the fierce, desperate edge her kisses had to them. Like a knife’s edge — sharp, neat, dangerous. Even as they began to shed layers of leather and cloth, Niruin struggled to feel like she was close enough. That feeling still scared him. 

What would he do if she didn’t feel the same way?

“Niruin,” Eira sighed, pausing in the middle of tugging his pants off. She had the most curious look on her face — a blend of desire and concern. “You’re not hurt, are you? You keep making a face like you’re in pain.”

“I’m fine,” he said quickly. A bit too quickly, perhaps. He was reminded of the looks he’d gotten at the Flagon, when Rune had caught him staring at his cup. “I promise. It’s just been so long, Eira, and you’re so intense. It’s… overwhelming.”

“Oh?” She was smirking a bit, her eyes glittering with pride. Niruin felt his cheeks flush. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were flattering me.”

“I _am_ flattering you,” he mused, rolling his eyes a little. “You preen so prettily when I say nice things about you. Look, you’re doing it now! Should I compliment your eyes next? Or your hair? Both are exceptionally lovely in the moon —”

She silenced his flattery with another kiss, this one soft and sweet. It fed him, made his heart feel so full. No one else he’d been with had ever made him feel the same way she did.

For the moment, he focused on that — focused on _her._ The soft curves of her body, how well her breasts fit in his hands. The sounds she made when he brushed his fingers over sensitive places, which he happily added to every time she shifted her body against him. The sting of her nails whenever they dug into his skin. 

Sharp and sweet, in equal measure.

It was so easy to give into the sensations, let her guide him along until he was surrounded by bliss, consumed by her fire. He couldn’t bear to go back to the cold, empty place that existed everywhere she wasn’t.

He shifted a bit, rolled them over so he was the one pressing her down into the silk sheets and embroidered pillows, and an amused smirk crossed his face as he realized this might actually be the most luxurious bed he’d ever had sex in. She looked beautiful, like this — surrounded by so many fine, pretty things.

“You brighten up every room you’re in,” he mused, leaning in to kiss the curve of her ear. “I don’t know how you do it, but I’m convinced. You could get anything you want, just by asking for it.”

“I don’t need to,” Eira sighed, wrapping a leg around him to keep him close. “I’ve got everything I want right here.”

It was a while before they were sated, but when they were finally done she settled down with her face against his chest. He let her trace her fingers over his skin, but eventually reached up to guide her hand and place it over where his heart was beating frantically — like a rabbit that knew it had been snared.

“I love you,” he said. “I should have said so ages ago, but… I couldn’t.”

“I know,” Eira tilted her head to meet his eyes, her expression soft and warm. “I understand. I think... I feel the same way.”

“You think?” Niruin asked, unable to hold back a grin. “Well, that’s reassuring.”

“I’ve never been in love before,” Eira admitted. “So I can’t be sure that’s what this is — but I think of you often, wonder what you’re getting up to…”

Niruin tugged her hand up so he could kiss it, his lips moving slowly across her knuckles. “Then take me with you, wherever you go next. I’d like to stay by your side. It would save us both a lot of pondering, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes,” Eira said, her eyes fixed on his. They gleamed in the blue twilight that came before dawn. “I suppose it would. I just don’t want to drag you into my problems.”

 _You already have,_ Niruin thought. “I didn’t want my life to be dull. At least you’re certain to keep things interesting.”

“I’ll take that as a promise,” Eira said, a dark blush dusting her cheeks. “One I hope you won’t end up regretting.”

“I would never,” he said — and it was a promise, one she quickly sealed with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of me writing more for these guys, even if it's all out of order. :D
> 
> Hope you like it! I write more about them on my tumblr, [silvanils](https://silvanils.tumblr.com/), and have drawn them a few times, so be sure to check that out if you're interested.
> 
> Shippy Art: [[link]](https://silvanils.tumblr.com/post/630108145708056576/so-i-was-reminded-about-bi-visibility-day-just-in) (mild nudity)  
> Just Eira: [[link]](https://silvanils.tumblr.com/post/612469480363360256/knightdawnart-dov-wahlaan-fah-rel-we-were-made)


End file.
